Flowers in January
by taikopigeon
Summary: When Phineas falls in love with the new violinist in town, Isabella's worst nightmares have all come true all at once. Can she win Phineas' heart? Or will she give up and finally move on? K , standard Phinbella OCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! Tis' I, Takiopigeon back from the land of busyness and writer's block with a very new story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb_  
**

**A/N: I DO OWN 2nd Lt.(s) Ben Cho, George Stanton and Kristin**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

As Phineas walked through the seemingly desolate halls of Danville High, he took in the sights and sounds of the place many call a prison. He had just used the bathroom as an excuse to get out of his 3rd period AP Calculus class. It was boring, and he had already learned the material three weeks prior to the lesson. As he walked passed the theatre class, he heard the most beautiful music coming from the stage. It entranced him so much; he had to see who was playing it.

He quietly opened the door and noticed a beautiful girl with chestnut hair, wearing a green blouse and a white skirt, which flowed, perfectly to her knees. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and the cutest smile. He couldn't help but stare at her as she played her violin with such mastery. At the piano was one of his well known-friends, 2nd Lt. Benjamin Cho, the school's current Air Force Recruitment officer, in his camouflage battle uniform, at the piano. Phineas carefully took a seat near the middle of the auditorium, unwilling to disturb this beautiful music. Phineas watched as her fingers hit every sixteenth note with perfect accuracy. As she and the piano hit the last note, he couldn't help but stand up and clap. The sudden noise startled both of them. The girl looked at Phineas and giggled. God she was pretty.

"Gee, if I knew we were going to get an audience, I would've charged for admission," Ben joked.

"Thanks for coming in to see it," the girl smiled.

"What was that piece called?"

"Err…that was Chopin's Nocturne as arranged by Milstein," she answered, studying her music.

"Wow…that…that was beautiful."

The girl flashed him a smile, instantly melting Phineas' inhibitions.

"Did you get bored in Calc again Phineas?" Ben asked.

Phineas nodded, "Too easy, I've learned it all before."

Ben laughed, "Oh yeah smart guy? Keep rubbing it in the face of the Calc drop out!"

They both burst out in laughter, even the girl was laughing.

"Is this really him?" she asked Ben.

"In the flesh."

"Wow," the girl answered amazed, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," he joked "this is the guy you read about in the newspapers, the boy genius."

Phineas could feel the red rushing to his cheeks as he took his fake bow.

"Well Alex, you did very well for your first run through with me. Just try not to start it with such a start. It's supposed to be very…soulful. Like you're soul is singing through your violin."

Alex nodded, taking silent note. She smiled at Ben.

"Did I mess up at that one spot?" she asked.

"Err…no, that was my fault. Sorry, I got a text."

"No worries! Thank you so much for doing this for me Ben!"

"No, thank you Alex. This was a nice trip down memory lane. I remembered I used to love doing this," Ben answered with a smile.

"You used to play piano?" Phineas asked.

"I did, from when I was 6 to the day I went to Middle School, so for a good 6 years."

"Wow. What made you stop?"

"Well, I got bored, I didn't want to do play music anymore, but my parents decided it was time for me to play the cello."

As Alex packed up, Phineas pulled Ben aside.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Her? Her name is Alexandria Antonio. She just transferred in this semester. One of the best teenage violinists in the nation."

"Why is she here?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine. There are some excellent music colleges around here. So that might be why. But, I'm accompanying her for a music competition this weekend."

Phineas nodded and continued to stare at her, almost oblivious to everyone around her. Ben had to snap his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey! Earth to Phineas!" he snapped, "Stop going off to la-la-land. Was it another idea for a great invention?"

"No…it…it."

"Was Alex?" Ben finished.

Phineas nodded intently, not taking his eyes off her for even a second.

"Sounds like someone's in love," Ben chuckled.

"I…"

"No need for words to describe the feeling my friend. Just go and talk to her."

Phineas nodded and went straight up to Alex. The nervous energy would not leave him alone. He trembled violently.

"H..hi," he greeted sheepishly.

Alex smiled at him. Phineas couldn't help but grin and blush. She was so cute.

"Hey, are you the Phineas Flynn that's on the news."

"Tha…that's me! In the flesh."

Alex couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

"Well Mr. Flynn, I'm a bit new here. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around?"

"I…I'd be honored," Phineas stuttered.

Alex looked to Ben who flashed her a slight grin.

"Knock yourself out. Just be home by midnight," Ben joked.

As they left, Ben watched on, analyzing them. His mind suddenly wandered on to thoughts of Isabella, whom he affectionately called "Little sis". He cursed to himself, realizing that this would not bode well. Not at all…

* * *

As 4th period passed and the Lunch bell rang, Isabella and Gretchen had just gotten their food and sat at their usual table. Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb were already eating. But, something was off. Her triangle-head crush wasn't sitting in his normal spot.

"Hey, where's Phineas?" she asked.

They each shrugged, unsure of where he was either.

"He's probably showing off to the teacher again," Buford dismissed.

"He does have a habit of doing that," Baljeet agreed.

Isabella turned to Ferb for an answer, but he just shrugged. Just as Isabella was about to speak, she noticed Phineas, but he was laughing and chatting with another girl with chestnut hair, a green blouse, and a white skirt. Isabella attempted not to lose her temper at this site and kept her usual calm composure as they made their way to the table.

"So Dinner Bell, who's this?" Buford asked between sandwiches.

"This is Alexandria Antonio," Phineas introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, but you can all just call me 'Alex'," she greeted sheepishly.

The group of friends waved.

"An Alex, these are my friend Buford and Baljeet. The guy with the green hair is Ferb, my step-brother, and over there is my best friend Isabella,"

"Nice to meet you all, but I'm starving. What's for lunch?"

"Well," Phineas began, taking her hand, "we have…"

As they ran off to the lunch time, the fact that Phineas was laughing and talking with a girl was no issue, it was the fact that he was _flirting_ with this girl as well. They each turned to Isabella, who showed no emotion.

"Isabella," Baljeet began.

With that, she left the cafeteria in a rush. Baljeet turned to the rest of the table for answers. But, like him, everyone else shrugged. They had no idea what had happened.

_This can't be happening to me_, Isabella thought. _It just can't. _

The clouds were just starting to cover the sun as the sounds of distant thunder boomed in the distance.

_Why Me?_ _Oh God, why me?_

* * *

**A/N: So? what did you think? Reviews! I'll post the next chapter if things look good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, It seems as if Chapter 1 got some pretty good reviews, so as promised, here is chapter 2!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN _Phineas and Ferb, _they belong to their respective creators, Mr. Marsh and Mr. "Swampy"**

**A/N: I DO OWN 2nd Lts Cho and Stanton as well as Kristin**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

As torrential rain fell on the citizens of Danville like a waterfall, the students in the cafeteria were nice and dry. Guilty and uneasy feelings emanated from the rest of the table as they laughed and chatted with Phineas and Alex; they were guilty about having such a fun time without Isabella. In fact, many of them were silently hoping that Isabella was ok. Baljeet wanted to check on her, but felt that she should be alone. Suddenly, the door burst open as heavy winds and rain invaded the dry cafeteria. In stepped 2nd Lieutenant Ben Cho and his friend, 2nd Lieutenant George Stanton. Both men were wearing heavy trash bags as makeshift ponchos to escape the downpour. They made their way to the table, after placing their trash bags on the rug to dry.

"You guys look like you've been swimming," Phineas commented.

The rest of the table burst out into laughter. Alex couldn't stop laughing and had to hang on to Phineas' arm, causing his face to shine bright red.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben muttered.

"Why are you guys here?" Phineas asked.

"Well, George wanted food, and we didn't want to go driving. So we came here. What's for lunch?"

"Pasta," the chorus called.

George and Ben exchanged a few glances.

"Sounds fine to me," George continued.

Ben chuckled as he looked around the table. He noticed someone was missing immediately.

"Hey Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Izzie?" Ben asked with a concerned look on his face.

Phineas shrugged, "Sorry Ben, I don't know. She was gone when I got back from the line."

"She left a couple of minutes ago," Ferb answered.

"Thanks,"

They watched curiously as Ben grabbed his makeshift poncho and ran off into the rain. When George got back to the table, he had a curious look on his face.

"Where did Ben go?" he asked.

"To go look for Isabella," Buford answered, wolfing down his chips.

George muttered a silent curse to himself.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing Phineas, enjoy your lunch," he trailed off as he got his poncho and went out the door.

Phineas looked to the rest of the table for an answer, only to find shrugs and shaking heads. He went on about his business as if nothing had happened, happily chatting with Alex. The rest of the group exchanged worried glances and wondered if they should go after Isabella as well. They decided against it in the end, if Isabella wanted to be alone, it was definitely something that they shouldn't mess with.

* * *

The rain seemed to pour endlessly. It didn't matter; it covered up the tears that fell from her eyes. Her body was soaking wet as she sat on the park bench, her knees covering her face. She was at a loss for words. All of those years she spent chasing after Phineas. All of her hard work. Gone in one instant. She felt so ridiculous and ashamed.

"You know, if you wanted to be alone, there are about a million other places I could think of that are better than this," a voice from out of nowhere called.

She jumped, startled beyond all belief. She looked up to see Ben, whom she affectionately referred to as "Big Brother" staring at her in a trash bag, mostly soaking wet.

"Yeah, now we're both soaking wet!" another voiced called from behind.

She looked up to see George in the same ridiculous get-up. She couldn't help but crack a smile at how silly they looked.

"There's the smile I know and love!" Ben cried happily. "Now come on, let's go to my office. I guarantee it's a lot better than this dinky old park bench in the middle of the rain. Plus, George got Pasta."

Isabella didn't say much, but followed them out of the rain.

As Isabella sat on the leather chair surrounded by towels, provided by the school nurse, or Kristin Cruz, Ben's lovely girlfriend, as Isabella called her. Kristin was a young and pretty Filipino girl with jet-black hair, tan skin, and pretty brown eyes. It wasn't hard to see why Ben had fallen in love with her. She felt more towels being piled on her and looked up to see Kristin's entrancing brown eyes.

"If you need anything else, just feel free to call me," Kristin smiled.

Isabella nodded silently as Kristin closed the door to the Recruiting office. Kristin looked back on Isabella, still concerned about her well-being. Since the recruiting office was located conveniently inside the nurse's office, she walked over to her boyfriend and George, who were sitting on two chairs, chatting over lunch. Kristin kissed her boyfriend's forehead before pulling up her chair to join them.

"So, does the patient have hypothermia?" Ben asked.

Kristin shook her head, "she's lucky she didn't catch it. Is everything ok with her?"

Ben shrugged, "I've only seen her like this once, and that was a long time ago. It must have to do something with…"

Ben paused, and looked to make sure Isabella wasn't listening and leaned in closer.

"The new girl," he whispered

"The new girl?"

"Alexandra Antonio."

"The girl you're accompanying for the music competition?"

"Yes, she's really good."

"And what about her and Phineas?" George asked, through his soda.

"Well, I didn't think anything of it at first, but, eventually, a lot of signs obviously pointed to him immediately falling head over heels for the girl," Ben commented.

"Like?" Kristin asked, picking through her boyfriend's salad.

"Blushing, fidgeting, stuttered speech," Ben listed.

"So, love," George finished.

"Sure, if you want to simplify it,"

"I feel vaguely responsible," Ben confessed.

"Why?" Kristin asked, snuggling her boyfriend.

"Well, I told him to go for it, completely oblivious that Isabella still had feelings."

"Oh yeah, it's your fault," George joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm human, get over it," Ben chuckled. "But, I want to fix it."

"Sweetie, I don't think you can fix this one, I think you just have to let Izzie win him back by herself."

Ben sighed heavily. Kristin gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"It's ok sweetie. Maybe this is good for them. It'll give Phineas a chance to figure things out," she comforted.

"That's the hope," he sighed.

Kristin kissed her boyfriend's forehead before returning to her desk to get some work done. He looked back to Isabella, who was still curled up in his chair in his office. He got up and opened the door. He stared into her eyes intently. He saw nothing but pain and sadness. He closed the door and pulled a chair up.

"How you holdin' up champ?" he asked.

Isabella didn't say anything. Ben nodded.

"Well, before I go on any further, I must say that I am responsible partly for what happened. I saw them interacting, and I encouraged him to go talk to him, blissfully unaware what would happen to you. So, I apologize."

Isabella was about to speak, as the anger slowly took her.

"I know you're angry," he continued. "But, hear me out before you speak your mind.'

Isabella sat and thought, still silent.

"I think this is a good thing for you and Phineas. I think he has to figure out what A: love is B: what it's actually like for a girl to flirt back. And not only do I think this is good for Phineas, I think it's good for you as well."

Isabella shot him a confused look. She was about to say something when motioned for her to stop and hear him out.

"And what I mean by that, is it'll be a good chance for you to finally prove to Phineas how great you are. And, if it doesn't work out, I guess that's your cue to move on right?"

Isabella nodded slowly. She put Ben's plan into perspective and realized he was right. She was getting fed up with Phineas not noticing her. If he really had any feelings for her, they'd show with a little effort. Ben chuckled. He enjoyed seeing her gears turn a little.

"Gimme a hug! I know you can't stay mad at me forever!" he cried.

Isabella couldn't help but giggle and hug Ben back. She knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, but she knew what she had to do. And she would do it…just as soon as she warmed up. Maybe sitting on that park bench wasn't the smartest thing to do…

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Chapter 3 is on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright folks, here it is, 3rd chapter, you know the drill...**

**A/N: The song that Isabella sings is called "Hijo De La Luna" by Mecano. Look it up and play it as you're reading along when you get to that section.**

**A/N: I DON'T own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day, at school, Isabella sat in choir, she couldn't help but stare at Phineas and _her_. Yes, _she_ actually made it into her choir class. Isabella didn't know she could sing, but she hoped she was bad enough to make Phineas hate her. She watched hopelessly as they laughed and chatted. Suddenly, she snapped out of her days, when the teacher, Mrs. Fredrich, stood in front on her podium, calling the class to order. Everyone fell silent as they stared at her.

"Good morning class!" she greeted chirpily.

"Good morning," the chorus mumbled lazily.

Mrs. Fredrich rolled her eyes. This was a normal thing for her students anyways.

"Ok class, before I get started, I wanted to introduce our new student, Miss Alexandria Antonio."

Isabella watched as the students applauded, driving daggers into her with every move she made.

"And you may have noticed Mrs. Oaks isn't here right now. She had some issues to take care of at home, and Mr. Ben Cho has replaced her as accompanist."

The class breathed a sigh of relief. They absolutely detested Mrs. Oaks. She was outdated and mean. She would constantly nitpick every little thing the students did and kept them in class longer, making them late for lunch.

"Please take it easy on me, it's been years since I've played the piano," Ben joked.

The class erupted into laughter and it took a few seconds for Mrs. Fredrich to calm them down.

"Alright settle down. Alexandria?"

"Yes?" Alex asked, looking up from her conversation.

"Would you mind giving us a little sample of your work? Since the Tri-State Young Musicians Festival is this weekend and such." Mrs. Fredrich asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Isabella watched as Alex went up to the front of the stage.

"What are you preforming again?" Ben asked, flipping through the music.

"Amazing Grace."

It took Ben a few seconds to figure out where her piece was. Once he found it, he gave her a big thumbs up. He played a tuning note. It took her a few seconds, but she finally found the note. As Ben played the notes of the all too familiar song,

"_Amazing Grace. How sweet, the sound,_" she began to sing.

As she continued singing, the sweet dulcet notes flowed like honey on to the ears of the students. Her voice entranced them all, even Isabella. She did have an amazing voice. But, this only fueled her resolve further. She was determined to out-sing Alex. When she was done, the class was silent. Isabella noticed Phineas stand and give her a standing ovation. The rest of the class followed. Isabella had to quickly get over the stinging sensation. She raised her hand.

"Yes Isabella?" Mrs. Fredrich asked.

"Can I preform next?"

"Of course, what are you preforming?"

"Hijo de la luna," Isabella answered firmly.

"Son of the moon," Ben nodded, flipping to the sheet music.

He had a descent idea what she was trying to do. He silently prayed it would work, but, his gut told him she might fail in this endeavor.

Ben played a few notes, and one tuning note. When Isabella found the note, she looked to Ben, who gave her a thumbs up. The notes from the piano eerily filled the room, sending shivers down Phineas' spine.

"_Tonto el que no entienda_," she began to sing_._

"_Cuenta una leyenda._

_Que una hembra gitana, conjur__ó__ a la luna hasta el amanecer._

_Llorando __pedía__ , al llegar el d__í__a desposar un __calé."_

Isabella's eyes fell on Phineas, who was eagerly awaiting the next verse.

'_Tendr__ás a__ tu hombre piel morena._

_Desde el cielo habl__ó __ la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio queiro, el hijo primero que le engenders a __él._

_Que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer."_

Isabella took a breath, ensuring that everyone's eyes were on her.

"_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer, dime, luna de plata. Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel. (a-ha-ha)"_

"_Hijo de la luna."_

She scanned the crowd for Phineas, who's full attention was on her. She grinned inwardly when she realized he was hooked.

"_De padre canel nacio un niño. Blanco como el lomo, de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna. Niño albino de luna."_

"**¡**_Maldita su estampa! Este hijo es de un payo_ _y yo no me lo cayo_

"_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer, dime, luna de plata._

_Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel._

_(a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha.)_

_Hijo de la luna."_

As she rested, she looked to Alex, who also seemed entranced by the sweet legend/lullaby. She smiled as she sang the next verse.

"_Gitano al creerse deshonrado. Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano '__¿de quién es el hijo?'__ Me has __engañao__frijo y de muerte la __hirió._

_Luego se hizo al monte, con el __niño en brazos y __allí le abandono."_

"_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer, dime, luna de plata. Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel._

_(A-ha-ha-a)._

_Hijo de luna."_

"_Y en las noches que haya luna llena, __será porque el niño esté de buenas__, __y si el niño llora__menguará la luna__para hacerle una cuna__y si el niño llora__  
__menguará la luna__para hacerle una cuna…" _

As the piano played the finishing notes, the room was left in silence. The students slowly applauded Isabella's absolutely beautiful preformance. She looked to Phineas and saw that he was clapping and smiling brightly.

"That was beautiful!" Mrs. Fredrich exclaimed.

"Thank you," Isabella grinned sheepishly.

"That was really beautiful Isabella. You're waay better than I am!" Alex congratulated.

"You really rocked it Izzie!" Phineas exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Isabella felt the blood rush to her cheeks. It was almost untrue. She sat back in her seat, content as she watched the others preform. As the bell for lunch rang, dismissing the students. Isabella's trip to cloud nine was instantly destroyed when she heard,

"So, you still up for lunch today Alex?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Phineas, I really have to practice my solo for the competition. Plus I have a duet and my vocal solo," Alex apologized.

"That's alright. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Alex affirmed.

"Tomorrow it is!" Phineas exclaimed.

Alex giggled; Phineas was cute when he got excited.

_Wait a minute, _she thought, could she be? _No. Not here. Not now_. She had to focus on her competition, not the boy she had just met.

"I'll see you around Phineas!" she called as she met Ben by the piano, unpacking her violin.

Phineas waved and turned to Isabella, who had zoned off. Preferably having a daydream about getting rid of Alex…

"Izzie?" he asked curiously

Isabella was instantly transported back to reality.

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"Did you want to go to lunch?" he asked sheepishly.

Isabella nodded fervently, causing Phineas to chuckle. Alex watched them curiously as they left the room. She turned to Ben who was quietly playing the accompaniment.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Ben looked up curiously, "What's up Alex?"

"Are Phineas and Isabella," she began.

"Oh, no. They aren't. Why?"

"It's nothing…it's just…I feel like Isabella likes Phineas…a lot, but he really doesn't seem to notice."

"Well you aren't wrong there."

"Not wrong about?"

"Her liking him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since they were kids this has been going on."

"And he's never noticed?"

"Never ever."

Alex sighed heavily, resting her violin on the piano.

"Is…is it wrong if I kinda like him too?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not! Where did you get such an idea?"

"I…I don't know."

"Alex, you're human," Ben assured. "It's ok if you're developing these kinds of feelings for him. That just means you're a normal teenage girl."

"I..I don't know, it's…it's like I'm confused. I…I know I really focus on my pieces right now, but, this…this is just complicating things."

Ben nodded.

"Well," he began. "Let's go."

"What?" Alex asked, shooting him a confused look.

"Start playing," Ben encouraged. "Chopin's Nocturne No. 20."

"But," Alex protested.

"Trust me on this one. You've only known me for a few months, but trust me. Channel what it is you are feeling into this piece."

Alex sighed heavily. She thought ben was being absolutely ridiculous. She took a deep breath and gave a slight nod to Ben. As he played the first few notes, she took a deep breath and began playing. As she played, she began to think of Phineas. How funny he was, how sweet he was, how cute he was. As she continued, however, her mind began to wander back to Isabella, and how happy he made her. Was it right for her to do such a thing? To dare and steal such a thing from a girl she barely knew? She felt the turmoil that turned inside her like a hurricane boil over as she hit the double-stop. She continued playing, angry about her confusion. As the piano stopped, and she played out, it was almost too much for her. However, as she rested, she had a moment to meditate. She began playing again, pouring her heart and soul into this mystery that had overcome her life right now. And as she ended the piece with her last note, she released her breath. She looked to Ben, almost in tears.

"Did that help?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. Ben got up and hugged her.

"I don't know," she sobbed.

_I just don't know…_

* * *

**A/N: Uncertainty I sense...what will happen? Reviews! Chapter 4 in development!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! It's a little shorter than expected, but fear not, all will become clear**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive reviews guys! It means a lot for someone who's been off the block for a while**

**A/N: You know the drill, I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO own Ben, George, and Kristin**

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

Having completed her paperwork, Kristin sat in her office lazily. She occasionally picked up her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and read a few pages out of it. Other times, she'd browse around the Internet. She sighed heavily as she stared around her empty office. She looked back at the Air Force Recruiting desk, which was empty, as usual. Just as she was about to leave and go out for a walk, when she noticed her boyfriend come in with a long look about his face. She watched as he walked himself to his office and put his head on his desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his back softly.

"A long day," Ben muttered.

"Why?"

"Cause our little violin protégé has fallen hard for Phineas too. I don't know, she's just as confused as I am. I spent a good half hour in the choir room comforting her."

Kristin sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm interested to see how those two will work it out," she commented.

"I'm more interested in taking a nap," Ben mused.

Kristin giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm kinda just hoping this'll work out for both of em' in the end. I'd hate for Phineas to have to choose in the end. Thing is, he might have to."

"Isn't that good for him?"

"It is, but, when I was his age, I don't remember having to make those kinds of decisions."

"I'm not dying to be him right now, I can tell you that," Kristin commented.

Ben nodded, "Yeah…"

She drew him in for another kiss.

"You're going to worry yourself to death babe, relax," she pleaded.

He sighed heavily and grabbed a hold of her hand. He looked into her entrancing brown eyes and smiled.

"Alright," he surmised, "I guess you're right."

She giggled and kissed him again.

"They'll be fine," she whispered.

Ben nodded, and sat thinking. He didn't like leaving Isabella and Alex to fend for them, but what choice did he have?

"You know, I think it's a good time to go outside," he suggested with a bright smile on his face.

Kristin smiled brightly, he finally got what she was trying to suggest to him all along. Her thoughts, however, slowly wandered over to how Isabella and Alex would solve the issue at hand. She had to hope for the best and make sure her boyfriend got his mind off of things for the time being.

* * *

As Isabella sat on her bed, doing Calculus homework, she sang along to "You Belong With Me". She couldn't help but think that the song perfectly described her situation right now. Phineas definitely belonged with her. Or did he?

"_If you could see_

_That I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along. So, why can't you see, that you belong with me?"_

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She paused the song on her Ipod and rushed down to answer the door. When she opened the door, she got quite the shock as she stared Alex in the face. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Hi Isabella," Alex sniffed. "I…I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Reviews! Chapter 5 to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 5! I am hoping to end this story quickly and begin publishing some ideas I had while I was on my writer's block.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DON'T OWN _Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC's!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella was at a loss for words. She had no idea what happened, but she guessed she would find out soon enough. She nodded and opened the door wider. She escorted Alex to her couch and the two sat down. Several minutes of silence enveloped the room. Neither girl wanted to say anything.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Isabella asked, breaking the silence.

"I…it's about Phineas," Alex answered sheepishly.

"What about Phineas?" Isabella asked curiously, trying to figure out where Alex was going with this train of thought.

Alex sighed heavily before continuing.

"Well…I know you like Phineas, a lot. And, I'd never want to get in the way of that, ever. But…th..the thing is…I…I kinda think I might sorta like him too,"

"Oh…"Isabella muttered.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know what else to do. I…I'm really confused. I mean…I like him, he's smart, funny, incredibly kind, but…I feel like there's no connection. I mean, there should be more to liking a person right?"

Isabella nodded.

"Why do you like Phineas?" Alex asked.

Isabella froze. There was a lot to like about Phineas, but there was so much. Where would she start?

"Well, there's really a lot I love about Phineas. You're right, he's sweet, he's smart, he's very handsome indeed. But, if I had to say the absolute reason why I like Phineas is because he cares about each and every on of his friends. He's always there for me when I need him, and he's always willing to help me no matter how difficult the task. He'll always protect us from everything…or, at least try. So I guess there isn't really one reason, but a combination of all of them."

"Wow," Alex gasped. "That's deep. A lot deeper than this silly little puppy crush. I'm sorry I'm troubling you like this."

"So, does this mean you don't like Phineas?"

"Well, he's a great friend, I mean, we can stay friends, I was just getting confused because of teenage hormones and stuff like that."

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah don't worry, I…I'm not stealing Phineas away, I just wanted to make sure I let you know that. But, I do have one question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know you didn't like me much up to this point, but…I was wondering if we could start over, and start being friends."

Isabella nodded and hugged Alex. They talked through most of the afternoon. Surprisingly, besides their intrest in Phineas, the two girls actually had a lot more in common. They both liked the same kinds of music, favorite foods, TV shows, etc. Isabella, in hindsight, couldn't figure out why on Earth she hated Alex so much.

"So…how am I going to tell Phineas?" Alex asked as their conversation wandered back to the red-head. "Because I know he's fallen head over heels over me."

Isabella sighed. She didn't know either. Phineas was like a puppy, sweet and loyal, but fragile at the same time.

"Well, if I know one thing about Phineas, it's that he's very, very oblivious. I…I'd hate to say this, but I guess the only way is to tell him straight out."

Alex sighed. She figured where Isabella was going. She didn't want to break Phineas' heart, but she knew she couldn't let it continue.

"You're right, Isabella. It just…I don't know, it just seems so wrong. He's a really sweet guy."

Isabella nodded "I know, but, you have to be direct. He'll understand."

"I hope so," Alex sighed. "I honestly hope so…"

* * *

The next day at school Alex walked through the halls nervously. She didn't know how Phineas would react. Would he be sad? How much damage would she do to him? How was she going to fix them? Her thoughts wouldn't stop hammering her. She saw Phineas chatting with some friends in the Library. She felt the nerves start to fire quickly as she felt her hand tremble uncontrollably. She took a deep breath.

_You Have to Be direct_, she told herself _So that Isabella doesn't get hurt._ She was about to go in and talk to him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to find Isabella.

"Were you?" Isabella asked.

Alex nodded.

"Look…I know this is really, really tough for you. I'm really sorry I'm having you do this."

"No, it..it's fine Isabella. I want you to be happy. If that means me, having to break his heart and have him come running to you, I'll do it."

Isabella could have almost cried after Alex said that. She felt all the guilt about her hate come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't stomach the fact that she forced her newest friend to break one of her oldest friend's heart because of a selfish desire. She wanted to stop it. Maybe she could…She watched nervously as Alex went up to Phineas and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up Alex?" he greeted.

"Hey Phineas," Alex mumbled.

Phineas gave her a confused look.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Mmm…not really. Listen, can we talk? In private?" she asked.

"of course"

Alex lead Phineas to the courtyard, where many had cleared out since it was almost time for lunch. Isabella followed closely behind, careful not to arouse any suspicions. They sat down on a park bench, under a out of sight and out of hearing range.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Phineas asked.

Alex stared into his beautiful eyes. She couldn't believe she had to do this. She sighed heavily.

"Look, errr…I…I know, I've known you've had a crush on me for a while."

Phineas was stunned. He couldn't form any comprehensive sentences, os he just sat there silently. He could feel the red rushing to his face as she confronted him about the little crush he had.

"I…Phineas, you're a really, _really_, sweet kid. You're cute and funny," she continued.

Phineas began to smile, was she going to confess her love for him?

"But…"

_Oh No_….Phineas thought.

"I…" she began.

"Wait!" Isabella shouted, breaking the moment.

Alex was too startled to continue. She looked up at Isabella. Phineas was starting to become confused. Just what was Isabella doing here?

"Isabella, I thought," Alex began.

Isabella was about to answer.

"Hold up here!" Phineas exclaimed. "What's going on here? What were you about to say Alex?"

"Phineas," Isabella began.

"No, what were you about to say Alex?" Phineas pressed.

"Look, I was going to say, that I like you too, but there's someone else who likes you too! Likes you as much as I do!" Alex shouted.

"Who?" Phineas asked, "Who?"

"It wasn't obvious? She's staring at you right now…"

Phineas was confused. Who could possibly be staring at him other than…He turned to Isabella. It took a few seconds to click, but when it finally did, his brain melted.

"Wh…" Phineas stuttered.

Isabella sighed heavily. This wasn't working out as she had hoped.

"I…is it?" Phineas asked.

Isabella nodded.

"Look, Phineas…I…I've always liked you. From the moment when we I met you and Ferb, you were always so sweet and so nice. You cared about me a lot when I was feeling down and you did everything you could to make me the happiest girl in the world…and…and I just couldn't help but fall in love with you." Isabella confessed.

Phineas said nothing. He couldn't process two things at once. He knew he liked Alex, a lot. But, once Isabella confessed, he thought back on all the things they did. All of those feelings he was feeling. Was it ok to like a friend? He didn't know. He felt as if the pressure was mounting on him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have an answer for either of them. He did the best thing his brain could tell him to do at that moment as the circuitry of his psyche was fried by the intense thought. He ran…

Isabella and Alex both wanted to go after him. But they couldn't.

"Sh…" Alex began.

Isabella shook her head.

_It's his choice now…_.Isabella thought

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you think? I'll see where the story goes, but expect Chapter 6 (maybe Chapter 7) to be the last. Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, hello, it's me, TaikoPigeon back with the Final Chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews, they really helped get my gears turning. Expect a new story in the near future. **

**A/N: You know the drill, I DO NOT OWN_ Phineas and Ferb_**

**A/N: I DO OWN my Oc's!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ben lounged away at his desk, he sighed at the sight of the mountains of paperwork he had just completed. Even though recruiting was supposed to be an easy job, there were mountains of paperwork that he had to fill out for each person he recruited. He was just about to finish filing the rest of the paperwork when he noticed a particularly tall green-haired man standing in the doorframe.

"Ferb, you should really learn to knock," Ben joked.

Ferb didn't say a word.

"Come on in, sit down, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Phineas," Ferb answered.

"What about Phineas?"

"Well, he kind of just…disappeared. I saw him talking to Alex this morning in the courtyard. Apparently, a few minutes later, Isabella joined in and he just…just ran…"

Ben sighed heavily.

"What I have feared has become so," he muttered.

Ferb shot him a curious look.

"Well, the thing is Alex and Isabella are two of many close friends to have a crush on Phineas. Except, as you've figured, Phineas already has a crush on Alex, despite the fact that Isabella has had a crush on him longer. Now, I don't know what happened between them, but you might want to go home and talk to him. I'm sure he'll confide in you."

Ferb nodded. He thanked Ben and made his way home. When Ferb unlocked the door and set his backpack down on the counter, he looked upstairs and failed to find Phineas. He began searching the house top to bottom, even in Candace's panic room, but Phineas was still nowhere to be found. Ferb decided that the only other place Phineas could be was under the tree, where they spent most of their summers as children, thinking up of the most wildly impossible, but somehow doable inventions. Sure enough, Ferb managed to find Phineas, sitting under the tree with a long and sullen look about his face. Ferb watched intriguingly, formulating his plan and watching the gears in Phineas' head turn. If anyone knew Phineas, it was Ferb. He opened the sliding door, plan in mind, and took a seat next to Phineas. It took several seconds before the peaceful calm was broken.

"Why is love so complicated?" Phineas asked.

Ferb said nothing.

"You know, just for once, I'd at least like it if everything was simple."

Ferb remained silent.

"But…things aren't really supposed to be that simple huh?"

Ferb shook his head. Phineas sighed heavily. Why was love that complicated? Why was it so hard to sort out his feelings?

"I…I really wish I could sort out my feelings. I mean…Alex is so pretty, and so talented. She's really, really sweet and I love the fact that she's so down to earth. But…on the other, hand, Izzie has always been there. From the time when we were kids till now, she's…she's always been there. I…I can't imagine my life without her by my side. Who…who should I choose?"

"William Shakespeare put it wonderfully into words: '_I may neither choose who I would, nor refuse who I dislike; so is the will of a living daughter curbed by the will of a dead father'_. Phineas, I love you as a brother, but ultimately I can't make that decision for you. Really, it all depends on you, which girl will make you the happiest. Which girl will be for you? Which girl knows you the best? The girl you just met? Or the girl you've known for your life?"

Phineas nodded. He thought long and hard about this choice. When he was finished, he gave his step-brother tightly.

"Thanks Ferb. You always know what to say."

Ferb nodded.

"Now, I gotta go talk to someone."

* * *

Ben sat quietly on the park bench. He watched the sunset intently, basking in the seemingly portrait-like setting. His mind wandered as he daydreamed in the yellow and orange hues. He sensed that someone had joined him and looked over to find Phineas, staring at the sunset with him.

"I assume you've made your choice?" Ben asked.

Phineas nodded,

"I assume you've talked to the other girl?"

Phineas nodded again. "I...I just need help telling her that she's the one."

"It's quite the dilemma you've got."

"Yeah…I don't suppose that you had this same issue when you were my age?"

Ben shook his head, "Sorry Phineas, Kristin was my first and my only. But, to ask her out, when I returned from training, I did give her an orchid from one of my friend's gardens."

"Well, that's a great idea Ben, but…its January…there are no flowers out."

Ben chuckled, "True, true. But, I think if you look all around you at the plants that still happen to be alive from the freeze, you'll find that there are many flowers that bloom this time of the year. But, I think I'm trying to get more at the things you're gonna say. Let her know that your girl is special. She's always been the person you've turned to in your times of need. Tell her that she'll always be the one who you'll always be there for. Those…those are your Flowers in January."

Phineas nodded, "Thanks Ben."

"You are always welcome Phineas. Always."

As Phineas got up to leave on his quest, he was interrupted once more. He turned to Ben.

"One more thing I forgot to add: Through Winter's frost the heart desires, the flowers that January offers. New love defrosts it by February's time to see that which is divine."

Phineas thanked Ben once more and set off on his journey. Today was the day he'd let her know how special she was.

* * *

As Isabella dipped her feet by the pool, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Phineas. What had she done? She'd destroyed both her and Alex's chances at happiness. How could she live with herself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting her next though. She grumbled all the way to the door. When she opened it, she got a big shock. There was Phineas, standing on her porch, a small, white orchid in his hand.

"I think you know the answer by now," he began, "I talked to Alex…she understands, but…"

His thought was interrupted by Isabella's warm embrace. Tears gently flowed down her eyes in an almost endless stream of happiness.

"It was me?" she asked through the sobs.

Phineas nodded, "It was always you. I just didn't notice it."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I'll be getting an Epilogue to complete the story and post it shortly.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**A/N: Well folks, here it is, an Epilogue. Apologies for not getting it out sooner, I was on a trip.**

**A/N: You know the drill, I DON'T OWN**_** Phineas and Ferb**_

**A/N: I DO OWN MY OC'S**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex paced through the hallways of the community college nervously. She looked over her music once, and then three more times to make sure that she understood the piece. But, the music and the competition weren't the things that were at the forefront of her mind , it was the fact that Ben was late. He didn't answer his phone or text her back. Even some of his friends couldn't reach him. Just as she was about to go into full panic mode, she noticed Ben out of the corner of her eye, wearing a grey suit and a red tie.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Sorry, I…I had to take care of something." He grinned sheepishly.

Alex rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well, you made it just in time, I'm up next."

"Perfect,"

Alex was about to ask Ben a question, when she noticed a certain triangle-head and raven-haired girl, holding hands, and heading her way. She grinned at the happy couple.

"Whoa, I didn't expect to see you guys here," she whispered gleefuly.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Isabella answered.

"Definitely, I wanted to hear those sweet sounds again," Phineas added.

A small smile crept to her face.

"Thanks guys," she grinned, hugging them. "Means a lot."

Phineas smiled as the door open and a girl with a violin walked out.

"How'd you do?" she asked.

"More or less, you have a tough judge in there," she answered.

Alex thanked her and exchanged a glance with Ben.

"You'll be fine," he muttered as they entered the room.

The classroom, turned makeshift competition stage was fairly small, and had many posters with demographics and historical references plastered all over the walls. As Ben took his seat at the piano, Alex handed the music over to the judge, a middle-aged man with streaks of gray running through his hair. His wrinkled complexion and dark circles under his eyes were signs pleaded for sleep. His faded sports coat and pants were a sign that he was nearing the age of retirement. That, or at least a wardrobe change. When all was taken care of, she headed over to the music stand. Ben played a few tuning notes. After everything was taken care of, they waited for the judge to finish filling in the paperwork. He looked up, his stone cold face, struck fear into Alex's eyes. However, she remained strong.

"Good Morning, my name is Alexandria Antonio, I'm a Sophmore at Danville High, and I've been playing for 13 years. I'll be playing Milstein's arrangement of Chopin's Nocturne Number 20. My accompanist today is Mr. Benjamin Cho," she greeted

The judge nodded. Alex took a deep breath as Ben played the all too familiar beginning notes. She began playing. As she played, she didn't think of the judge or how she would do. She only focused on the passion and emotion that came from her piece. Though she thought of her time with Phineas and her great sadness because of it, she played as though she had been given a second chance. As she finished, there were only a few moments of silence as the room erupted into a standing ovation. She saw tears well in the eyes of the judge. He wiped them quickly and thanked her for her performance. She thanked the judge for his time and subsequently packed up. Before she left the room,

"Hey," a voice called

She turned to see a young violinist. He was about 16, with sandy-borwn hair, and a fairly handsome complexion. Boy was he cute.

"Hi," she greeted sheepishly.

"Hey, you…you did really great," he congratulated, with a bit of nervousness.

Alex giggled, "Thank you."

"Hey, listen…if you're free, I was wondering if you'd like to show me how you did a few of those 16th note runs."

Alex nodded, "I'd be glad to."

She took out a pen and took his music folder. She quickly wrote her cell phone number down and handed it back to him. She rushed out after Phineas and Isabella. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Stories to come soon (hopefully)**


End file.
